Dota 2: the new heroes
by yorkmanic89
Summary: Playing Dota 2 is fun and all but being in the game is a different story. Now me and my brothers, my sister and cousin have to survive a war going on with the radiants and the dires. Somehow the game gave us(except me) some powers, abilities and titles for the war. What's the worse that could happen you may ask? You find out


(A/n: just a heads up I'm a bit new to the Dota series so fill me if I made some mistakes.)

Pairings: Oc/Templar assassin Oc/Naga siren Oc/Drow ranger Oc/Enchantress Oc/brewmaster

Dota 2: The new heroes

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

(Radiant territory)

"ungh..."

I wake up in a woods alone. what's worst? the sun was setting.

"Koji! Jin! Emile! Kenji! where are you!?"

I started looking around the woods but I couldn't find them. this got me worried. where could they be? I hear rustling noises of bushes and trees. I put my hand on the hilt of the Muramasa just to be sure I didn't get attacked so easily. carefully I walked around the woods hopefully not to create attention. I suddenly hear metal clashing. sounded like a sword fight going on and close if I might add. I walked to where I heard the noise and I see two female assasins go at each other necks clashing their blades. Wait a minute... I know them. Lanaya and Mortred. shit... who should I help? Lanaya gets knocked to the ground wounded and I take out my Muramasa slowly to avoid making a sound. Just as Mortred was going to finish Lanaya off, I appear in front of Lanaya in a blink of an eye and blocked Mortred attacks. This made both assassins surprised of my arrival.

"who are you?!"

gee... nice to meet you, Lanaya.

"Dante. Dante Mojima."

I pushed Mortred away from me and got into a offensive stance.

"the cursed swordmaster."

Mortred laughs humorlessly.

" A cursed swordsman, huh? why defend a Radiant hero? they'll shun you if they look through your linege. would you want that? Join the dire. We'll accept you like family."

I grin and chuckled somewhat madly. But after I stopped laughing I looked at Mortred with serious look.

"heh...that may be true but your words won't change my goal. I'll never join the dire from you scumbags do to your foes."

"hmph... so be it."

Mortred slashes with Daggers at me while I pretended not to block and took the hits like it was nothing. Mortred looked in shock when her attacks didn't do much damage.

"what!?"

"is that all?"

I did a powerful high speed counter attack at Mortred which left her severly wounded. I smirked.

"if that's the best you can do then I'm disappointed."

"grrr... you haven't seen the last of me, Dante... I will have my revenge just you wait..."

she vanishes and runs away. I can tell because her blood was dripping on the ground. I turned to Lanaya and smiled.

"you alright?"

"yes...thank you."

I carried her bridal style.

"You need medical attention. do you know where I can take you for your wounds?"

"yes... the Radiant base. we're close so it shouldn't be long. it's south from here."

"okay."

I started walking south to the radiant base.

"I have a question. what linege did Mortred mention?"

"so that's her name, eh? I'll remember that. anyway, my linege used to be whoever was the cursed swordmaster would reek havoc on the world. that's changed. the previous wielders lost their lives for over using the blade's power. now we have a code. we never used the blade's power unless for the inner good. I hope you understand that. I have no intention on killing innocents nor my allies. I wouldn't be helping you if I followed the old ways."

She was silent for a second.

"I was wondering...after I get healed up. Do you want to join the radiant army? with your skills we could defeat the dire with your help..."

"...sure. we can be partners til the very end."

she smiles.

"I'm glad you agree to join. I look forward in working together with you."

"Same here."

we made it to the radiant base to get Lanaya's wounds treated and I became part of the radiant army. Mortred was wrong. when I told the radiant members about me being a cursed swordmaster they never hated me nor shun me of my history. they were at an awe to know about my family history. almost as if I'm part of a family I never had. But I worry about Jin, Koji, Kenji and Emile. where could they be? I hope their safe. I was looking at the moon wondering what might happen to my family praying they didn't fall to the dire's hands. Lanaya was walking behind me and looks at my clothes curiously.

"That's quite the garnish you have on. Who made it?"

"I did."

Normally I'm a sucker for Yuki Terumi's clothes. "But the bandages on my arms were from the Muramasa." "What happened?" "...when the darkness of the blade entered in me, my arms were cut from the darkness to see if I can withstand it's power. I was 13 when this happened so yeah it was painful. I use these bandages to hide my scars." "Will I be able to see them?" "...no... I don't want to show it unless I truly trust you. Don't worry you see it just not now."

"I see...what are you doing?"

"Enjoying the view."

"oh..."

truth be told I'm worried about my family that's all. I hope their okay.

Character bios

Name: Dante Mojima, the cursed swordmaster

Voice: Spike Spencer

age 29

Class: agility

Roles: Nuker, Durable, Escape, Pusher

Faction: Radiant

Weapon: a cursed Katana called the Muramasa

Appearance: Long black hair, one red eye and one blue eye, black hoodie cape, Black blazer suit, black Trousers, tailored shoes, Loose tie, Bandage on his arms and Dragon tattoo on his body. his dark self, his red eye glows, his hoodie comes off and his hair turns to long spiky hair and black angel wings come out of his back.

allies: Lanaya, Ursa, Phantom Lancer and the Mojima family members

Rivals: Mortred, Krobelus, Viper, Spectre, Magnus, Nevermore

Passive abilities

Demon soul: Dante turns to his dark counterpart that allows him to do more damage and dodge attacks more easily when in low health. this will go on until he's healed

Counter: when hit, whatever damage he takes will be reduced and will do a high speed counter attack at his foes that will do double damage before the foe could react. there's two varities of counters he does, there's a physical counter which works on close range and if he gets hit by range or magic attacks, he does a vertical wave attack at full speed.

Level 1: 25% chance level 2: 50% chance Level 3: 75% chance and the damage triples every counter attack he does.

vengeance: Dark aura surrounds Dante knowing he is at his limit. the less health he has, the more damage he does. this ignores defense on his foes and could possibly lead them to possible death to his foes and Dante.

active abilities

Q: Bloody blade: Dante uses a horizontal slash that gives the foe bleeding damage for 8 seconds

W: Demon Haste(self): this ability allows Dante to increase his attack speed, Movement speed and Evasion for brief seconds. This ability could possibly cancel slow effects but will end up with normal speed movements

Level 1: 25 seconds duration Level 2: 45 seconds duration Level 3: 60 seconds duration

E: Dark Abyss: Dante slashes at the air to summon a dark X at the foe in mid range. if it hits the foe will be stuck in a dark hole for 12 seconds dealing with magic damage

R:True power(self): Dante unleashes the true power of the Muramasa. his attacks, defense, speed and evasion increase but his health decreases slowly but surely. healing items and healing magic won't work on him his soul drain abilities helps him stay longer

Level 1: 25 seconds duration Level 2: 45 seconds duration Level 3: 1 minute duration

toggle true power off: he can deactivate this ability but his stat boosts will deactivate.

bio: a young swordmaster who wields his family sword, the Muramasa. Successor of his father, Matsuda Mojima, head of the Mojima family. ever since he wield the Muramasa, he gets cursed by the effects of the Muramasa, he has split personalities. his normal self with calm demeanor and his dark self is Psychotic, Sadistic and can sometimes short tempered and giving him immortality. he was playing Dota 2 with his brothers, his sister and his cousin and they get warped into the world of Dota 2. he wakes up in the woods alone trying to find his brothers, sister and cousin but to no avail. he sees Lanaya get ambushed by Mortred as he helps Lanaya defeat her. He manages to defeat Mortred as she escapes for her life. Dante then joins the Radiant army and builds a good partnership and relationship with Lanaya.

(no flames please. they will be removed and you will be blocked.)

stay tune for chapter 2: enter the pirate king and master thief


End file.
